


Иррационально

by Ariabart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт Холмс всегда, с раннего детства, был очень разумным и логичным человеком. Он знал, как контролировать свои эмоции и как избавляться от ненужных переживаний. Он жил в миру с самим собой.<br/>До того момента, как инспектор Лестрейд опрокинул на него стаканчик с кофе, смутился, улыбнулся, предложил упаковку бумажных салфеток - просушить костюм, пообещал оплатить химчистку, пожаловался на недосып и пригласил Майкрофта в кафе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иррационально

**Author's Note:**

> для Пирры :)

Майкрофт Холмс всегда, с раннего детства, был очень разумным и логичным человеком. Он знал, как контролировать свои эмоции и как избавляться от ненужных переживаний. Он жил в миру с самим собой.  
До того момента, как инспектор Лестрейд опрокинул на него стаканчик с кофе, смутился, улыбнулся, предложил упаковку бумажных салфеток - просушить костюм, пообещал оплатить химчистку, пожаловался на недосып и пригласил Майкрофта в кафе. Спокойствие Майкрофта исчезло при первой же улыбке инспектора и дальше все покатилось по наклонной.  
Майкрофт ревновал.  
Совершенно бесмысленная эмоция - Грег, сам пострадав от адюльтера жены, очень щепетильно относился к вопросам верности. Майкрофту имело бы смысл бояться, что Грег уйдет от него, но не что он ему изменит.  
И тем не менее.  
Особенно было неприятно, что объекты для ревности подсознание Майкрофта выбирало, совершенно не советуясь со здравым смыслом.  
Например, Шерлока.  
Разумеется, Майкрофт знал, что между Лестрейдом и Шерлоком нет, не было и никогда не будет никаких интимных или романтических отношений. Но он ревновал. Лестрейд срывался по звонку или - еще хуже - из-за смс-ки Шерлока и мчался в ночь вытаскивать того из неприятностей. Лестрейд нянчился с Шерлоком. Лестрейд мог, разговаривая с Шерлоком, протянуть руку и поправить на нем шарф.  
К Майкрофту Грег тоже мог сорваться посреди ночи, мог поправить на нем шарф или гораздо более интимные предметы туалета, Майкрофту Грег позволял то, что никогда не спустил бы с рук Шерлоку.  
Но Майкрофту все равно ужасно не хотелось делиться Грегом.  
Ревность к первому пареню Лестрейда была хотя бы объяснима.  
Майкрофт даже не знал его имени. Грег не рассказывал о нем, он просто упомянул в одном разговоре, что в семнадцать лет у него был первый роман с мужчиной. И улыбнулся. Майкрофт скрипнул зубами от этой улыбки, такой она была мечтательной, наполненной хорошими воспоминаниями и ностальгией.  
Когда Грегу было семнадцать лет, Майкрофту было четырнадцать. Он страдал от лишнего веса, семилетнего младшего брата, бесмыссленных приступов паники по поводу своей ориентации и веснушек. Кроме того, семья Холмсов в то время жила на в Лондоне. Встретить Грега у Майкрофта тогда не было ни малейший возможности, и даже если бы они каким-нибудь чудом наткнулись друг на друга, у них не было бы никаких шансов на отношения.  
Но Майкрофт провел целый вечер, представляя, что было бы, если... и ревнуя к неизвестному первому партнеру Грегори.  
С ревностью к Доктору было смириться гораздо сложнее.  
Грегори был пламенным фанатом "Доктора Кто". Не самый худший его недостаток и до времени Майкрофт закрывал глаза на то, что взрослый мужчина, инспектор Скотланд Ярда, каждую субботу бежит к телевизору или, если был занят, записывает новую серию и смотрит ее, как только освободится. Он даже только улыбнулся, когда Грег попытался выведать у него, не было ли у Доктора прототипа в действительности ("если кто и в курсе, то только ты. Я никому не скажу, обещаю, я просто... хочу знать"). Глядя в полные надежды глаза Грега Майкрофт чуть не поддался соблазну и не соврал, что да, некоторые полицейские будки действительно внутри больше, чем снаружи, и если Грегу повезет, он обязательно однажды на такую будку наткнется.  
Проблемы начались, когда Доктор в очередной раз регенерировал. У Грега на телефоне появилась картинка с Одиннадцатым. Грег поругался с Джоном Ватсоном, который утверждал, что новый сезон гораздо хуже предыдущего (Шерлок слушал их разговор с выражением искреннего ужаса на лице). Грег утверждал, что у нового Доктора очень сексуальный голос и очень красивые руки.  
Каждую субботу, глядя, как мечтательно Грег смотрит на экран, Майкрофт еле сдерживался, чтобы не пустить в ход свое влияние и не потребовать сменить актера немедленно.  
Иногда Майкрофт с тоской вспоминал те времена, когда ему не хотелось использовать ресурсы секретной службы для установления личности парня, который когда-то сделал счастливым его Грега, или когда он не думал, как бы отвадить брата от его любимого инспектора, или когда он не менял маршрут прогулок, чтобы не проходить мимо кондитерской, в которой пекли потрясающие пирожные, так что Грег, попробовав одну штучку, чуть было не остался там жить.  
Это была очень спокойная и размеренная жизнь, чье течение нарушали только британские политики, террористы всех мастей, британские граждане, иностранные политики, секретные службы, британские и любые другие... ничего такого, с чем Майкрофт не мог бы справиться.  
С улыбкой Грега Лестрейда он справиться не смог. Временами Майкрофт раздумывал, не надо ли ему сказать Грегу, что для сохранения спокойствия человека, занимающего скромную должность в Британском правительстве и, волей случая, отвечающего за сохранение спокойствия очень многих на этом грешном острове и еще на нескольких, тот оказался гораздо опаснее всех вышеупомянутых субьектов.  
Ему казалось, что Грегу это бы понравилось.  
В конце концов, Грег, по его словам, тоже ревновал.  
Этому Майкрофт, совершенно иррационально, был очень доволен.


End file.
